Back At County
by Dingo
Summary: When a MVA is brought in with two five-year-olds, there's a visitor to the ER. Malucci warning!


Disclaimer: Dave Malucci, Rocky DeSantos, Oz whatever-his-last-name-is, Carlos Valertes, Andros of KO-35, Zhane of KO-35, Jarod McKenna, Harry Potter, JC Chasez and Mike Corbett are swimming in my pool in Speedos, while Adam Park has on a G-string and is serving me drinks. Of course, occasionally they get to jump into my stories, so here's Dave's first fic!  
  
Claimer: Allie and Dimitri. Imagine two tiny Davies running around! Can't you just say 'Awwwwwwww.'  
  
  
  
  
  
"MVA coming in, ETA two minutes!" Kerry Weaver called to John Carter, who was sipping coffee in the lounge. The coffee cup was placed gently on the table as he moved towards the ambulance bay. Dr. Weaver continued, "Car on gravel. Not a good mix. Five year old female, severe lacerations to the right arm, possible internal bleeding. Five year old male, three broken ribs, possible concussion. Twenty-three to twenty-five year old female, in and out of consciousness, nothing but cuts and bruises." Carter nodded.  
  
"What are we waiting for? Bring it on!"  
  
  
  
"Hi honey, do you know where you are?" Carter asked as he pushed the gurney along to a trauma room.  
  
Odd grayish-blue eyes gazed straight up. "In a hospital?" she said uncertainly. "Sarah and Dimitri and me were driving and then the car screeched and then it went wham! And then I heard Sarah calling for Dimitri 'cause he was in the backseat and she couldn't see him."  
  
"Very good," Carter told her, quickly checking her stomach for bruises. "Now, tell me if anything hurts, okay?"  
  
She nodded, and he pushed down gently with his fingertips. "How's Dimitri?" she asked.  
  
"Is Dimitri the boy you came in with?" he asked. She nodded again. "He'll be fine. Is he your brother?"  
  
"My twin. My daddy said we're special, and today he told me it's 'cause not a lot of people have…double images." The small girl stumbled over the larger words. "I asked him what that meant, but he had to go out looking for work again. He said he'd tell me later when we played in the park."  
  
"Does your daddy have a job?" Carter asked carefully. Occasionally if being unemployed was mentioned in front of children with unemployed parents, they had been mentally adapted to not speaking about the topic.  
  
"He looks after me and Dimitri for a job and he says he gets money from big people until he finds work again. He only stopped working a while ago," she told him.  
  
Carter smiled as he finished up the bandaging of her arm. "Well, you're going to be fine. Do you want to stay here and wait for Dimitri or do you want to go up to the kids' room?"  
  
"Can I wait for Dimitri?" she asked. "I'll be very quiet."  
  
Carter chucked her under the chin and she smiled at him. "Sure. Now, I'm going to take you to a little room where you can wait for the other doctors to finish with Dimitri, and I'll get you some paper and pens for you to draw and colour with after I ask you a couple of questions. Okay?" The girl nodded. "Do you want to walk or do you want me to carry you?"  
  
"Can you carry me?" she asked. "Daddy says I shouldn't walk anywhere busy without him."  
  
"Of course." Seeing as though she was only little, probably passing for a three-year-old in most places, Carter had no difficulty picking her up and steering towards one of the recovery rooms. (A.N. I can't remember what the non-urgent rooms are called on E.R. so that'll do. The green rooms where the patients go after surgery and stuff.)  
  
"What your name?" the girl asked.  
  
"My name's Jonathan Truman Carter the third, but you can call me Carter," he said, narrowly missing one of the nurses from Pediatrics. "What's your name?"  
  
She gave him a smile, which let him see all her white, straight baby teeth. "My name's Allison, but y'u can call me Allie. That's what my daddy call me."  
  
"What's your last name, Allie?" Carter questioned.  
  
She shrugged, not seeming to notice the crowd of people in the hallway. "My daddy tells me just to go by my firs' name, like he does. Not a bunch o' people can pwonounce our last name."  
  
  
  
"Hi little one, do you know where you are?" Weaver asked the little boy on the gurney.  
  
"No. Sarah would know," he said, blue eyes looking her straight in the eye. "I don't know if Allie would know, 'cause she can't read signs."  
  
"How old are you?" Weaver questioned, trying to keep the boy's mind off the slight pain of his broken ribs.  
  
"Me and Allie are five in a month. Me first, 'cause I'm seven minutes older," he said proudly.  
  
"Wow," Weaver commented. "So you're her big brother, huh?"  
  
"Yep. I got to show her everything, 'cause if I didn't she doesn't know it's there. She keeps telling me if me and daddy weren't such piggies she wouldn't have any trouble getting around our 'partment."  
  
Weaver smiled at him reassuringly. "Well, you're fine, so I'll just find out where your sister went so you can go there too, okay?"  
  
Just then Carter opened the doors, Allie balanced on one hip. "Kerry, I'll take them to one of the recovery rooms until their dad can be contacted."  
  
Weaver nodded. "Try to get the number off one of the kids, or off the woman."  
  
Carter nodded. "Aye aye, captain."  
  
  
  
Brown eyes traced the words of 'Cook County' just above the hospital door. Black sneakers shuffled the ground, as if the wearer would rather be anywhere else but here. _Here goes nothing,_ the mind thought. Taking a deep breath, the feet strode forward.  
  
  
  
Randi glanced up at the person leaning on the counter. "Visitor?" she asked. The black head bobbed in affirmation. Randi cocked her head. "Do I know you?"  
  
There was a slow smile on the tanned face. "Maybe. Last time you saw me I had gone blond."  
  
Randi smiled back in recognition. "Dr Dave! How are you doing?"  
  
"I'm good, Randi, thanks for asking." Randi sized him up. He was a little more bulked up, a little taller, and virtually unrecognizable with pitch-black hair. His face was looking like he had seen better days though, one brown eye surrounded by a black bruise. He suddenly reached over and picked up one of Carter's files he had dropped next to herself. He scanned it carefully, then flicked it back to her. "See you around." He walked away in the direction of the recovery rooms.  
  
Randi picked up the folder suspiciously. On the front it said 'Dimitri and Allison-…"  
  
  
  
"Daddy's coming," Dimitri announced suddenly. Allie perked up, her small face directed towards the where the door was. Abby sat up too, curious over who had raised these two little angels.  
  
The door opened and a dark head poked in. "Hey Allie, Mitri. Nice to see you both in one piece."  
  
Dimitri ran to the man, who scooped up the child easily, despite the little boy being almost twice the weight of his sister. Allie waited, perched silently on the bed, her blue-gray eyes locked on to a space just around the man's collarbone. The man nodded at Abby cordially, before calling out, "Bombdive!" and letting Dimitri fall gently onto the bed. "Up we go," the man said as he scooped up Allie with one arm. The young girl giggled, before gently touching her father's face. He stood patiently as she ran her hands over his cheeks, his nose, his chin, his eyes and his forehead.  
  
"It is you," she whispered before giving him a hug around the shoulders.  
  
Abby was still puzzling over who the man was when he walked over to the seat next to Abby. "Hey Abby," he whispered with a small smile. He placed Allie on the ground and watched her as she made her way carefully across the room. Before she could say anything the man called out, "Stop!" Allie stopped, inches away from a case full of scalpels right at her face level. "Turn." She turned so she was facing them. "Walk." She walked towards them, tripping over the pens left on the floor by Dimitri.  
  
"Why do you do that?" Abby asked curiously.  
  
The man shot her a surprised glance. "Tell her when to walk and stop and stuff?" At her nod he snorted. "You guys aren't as good as I thought you were."  
  
Abby raised one eyebrow. "Who are you to doubt that and why do you doubt that?"  
  
"Why do I doubt that you're good is because you missed one of the key things in the book, to check whether the patient can see." After a pause the man revealed, "Allie's blind. She's as blind as Weaver is bad- tempered."  
  
"Whoa."  
  
Brown eyes and tan features faced her. "Who I am to doubt that, well, let's just say I'm a doctor. Not a good one, from this hospital's own staff, but still a doctor." At Abby's astonished and shocked stare, he smiled. "Dr Dave is back at County." 


End file.
